


someone who loves me

by arcanum (owlkaashi)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, If you squint lmao, Light Angst, M/M, Married Life, by sara bareilles this time, no beta we die like warriors, yes this is another fic inspired by a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24808339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlkaashi/pseuds/arcanum
Summary: They’re frozen in that moment, in their living room at half past three in the morning, wearing an identical love-stricken look until a faint light stretches across the sky.Life gets in the way but fortunately, they never give up on each other.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	someone who loves me

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey hey!!! so yes this is another fic inspired by a song as i mentioned in the tags. no idea why i wrote this except for the fact that i wanted a soft bokuaka dancing in their living room at 3 am bc why not. enjoy!
> 
> the song ive been listening to the whole time i wrote this is [ 'someone who loves me' by sara bareilles](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pGlXLhnF8G8)

Akaashi Keiji is, undoubtedly, an overthinker. It’s a fact of the universe. Sure, he’s a rational and logical man most of the time but rationality and overthinking is often not a good combination. Especially not when he’s running on barely five hours of sleep while trying to meet a deadline set for tomorrow.

Now here he is at 2 am with his anxiety through the roof with his sanity hanging by a thin thread. A bigger part of him wants to finish editing it now—considering that there’s only about twenty pages left—but there’s also a part of him that just wants to drop it for tonight and continue after an hour or two of sleep.

He chooses the former and works until he realizes that he’s been rereading the same sentence over and over. He sighs, putting the cap back on his pen as he leans back on his chair. The clock on his desk reads 2:55 and decides he has done enough for the time being. 

He leaves his work on his desk and heads straight for bed when he hears faint sounds coming from the living room. It takes him a second to spot his husband on the couch, wide awake and clearly entertained by the movie he’s watching. He watches him for a few seconds, leaning on the doorframe with a small smile on his lips.

It doesn’t take long for Bokuto to notice his presence and when he does, he turns to beam at him. 

“Keiji! Sorry, did I set the volume too loud?” His smile is sheepish now.

Akaashi only shakes his head and sits next to him where he made space.

“Decided I have had enough of editing.” He leans his head on his shoulder. “Was heading to bed when I heard a movie playing.”

Bokuto hums and snakes a hand around his waist. They stay like that for a while, with his head on his husband’s shoulder while Bokuto holds him, gentle and firm at the same time.

Akaashi feels like dozing off but he fights it off in favour of hearing Bokuto hum a familiar tune. It’s then that the silence breaks with Bokuto’s request.

“Dance with me, Keiji.”

He lifts his head just in time as Bokuto stands up and pulls him to his feet. The movie is promptly shut off but a song plays in its stead. As the first note plays, Bokuto grabs his arms and lets them rest on his shoulders as his own arms encircle Akaashi’s waist, their foreheads touch.

They move in time with the rhythm, slow and sure. Even with his eyes closed, he knows that Bokuto’s eyes are on him, giving him that same look he has always given him—It’s the one that never fails to leave him breathless and weak in the knees.

_‘So, tell the saint of lost souls where to find me_

_Softly sleepin’, here in the deep end_

_Of someone who loves me’_

At some point, he rests his head against the crook of Bokuto’s neck while the latter plants a kiss near where his cheek and ear meet.

_‘But every time I need to be reminded_

_I know you will, and say you're still_

_Someone who loves me’_

Akaashi wonders when was the last time he had danced with Bokuto, when was the last time he had lost himself to the feeling of his husband’s comfort, and when was the last time he had actually spent any time more than half an hour with him? There’s an unpleasant weight on his chest as the answer dawns on him and it’s like a stab to his heart. 

Without realizing, there are tears rolling down his cheeks and his sniff is enough for Bokuto to pull back to look at him. His features line with worry but he’s also quick to wipe the tears from Akaashi’s cheeks. 

“Keiji? What’s wrong?”

“I just-” he shakes his head- “I’m sorry, Kou. I know I haven’t spent as much time with you. I’ve just been so busy and that’s not really an excuse but-”

“But nothing, Keiji.” Bokuto’s smile is warm and fond and understanding. “You love your job even though it frustrates you to no end and I know that you love me. You never have to choose between me and what you love doing. You’re dedicated to the things you want to do and passionate about the things you love, that’s nothing to be sorry for. You’ve been busy, yes, but you still make time for us.”

His tears are falling more freely now but this time it’s because of pure, unbridled joy. The weight is still there but now he’s reminded that he was never alone in carrying it. 

“Keiji,” he began, “For better or for worse, I am with you. Always. We’ve gotten this far because we haven’t given up on each other. Despite what you think, you do make time for us no matter how short or long that may be, even when you’re really busy.”

Akaashi doesn’t miss the way Bokuto’s eyes soften even more and all he could do is cry and love the man he married a little deeper. He’s desperately trying to find his voice and his words amidst the chaos in his head but before he can, there’s a pair of soft lips tentative against his.

He kisses harder than he should but when his words are failing him—as it so often does when it comes to the one person he’d drop everything for in a heartbeat—he turns to one of the few things he knows that could never be mistaken for anything else other than devotion, the one thing that could replace words when it fails to encompass multitude of feelings, known and unknown, and still be absolutely clear in its message. 

As fire needs oxygen, so do they. Both of them are out of breath and absolutely dazed but Akaashi finally finds his voice.

“You’re my home, Kou.” He places a featherlight kiss on Bokuto’s lips. “It’s you I’m always going to come back to. Thank you for not giving up on me. I swear I’m going to make it up to you.”

They’re frozen in that moment, in their living room at half past three in the morning, wearing an identical love-stricken look until a faint light stretches across the sky.

_‘_ _Your gift to me is just to be_

_Bracing for the winds I always summon_

_My home, my heart, thank God you are_

_Someone who loves me’_

**Author's Note:**

> hoped u like it!!! pls feel free to leave a comment (but pls be gentle lmao) and a kudos!
> 
> come scream with me on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/akaamshikei)  
> or if you want to ask me anything, [ask me here!](https://curiouscat.qa/akaamshikei)


End file.
